Selamanya
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Kita selalu berharap ingin seseorang yang kita sukai itu menyukai kita dan lalu bersatu selamanya. Tapi, Aku dan orang yang berbaring di dekat ku ini tidak di takdirkan untuk bersatu selamanya. Memang benar, tidak selamanya dua orang yang saling menyukai bersatu untuk selamanya. Ada kalanya mereka harus berpisah di tengah jalan./RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Selamanya**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Pairings : Sasuke U & Sakura H**

**Warning : AU, OOC, KEMUNGKINAN ADA TYPO(s), DLL.**

.

.

**Sakura vop**

Kita selalu berharap ingin seseorang yang kita sukai itu menyukai kita dan lalu bersatu selamanya. Tapi, dalam kehidupan ku ini, aku tidak merasakan hal seperti itu. Aku dan orang yang berbaring di dekat ku ini tidak di takdirkan untuk bersatu selamanya. Memang benar, tidak selamanya dua orang yang saling menyukai bersatu untuk selamanya. Ada kalanya mereka harus berpisah di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

**1 years ago**

Sinar mentari perlahan-lahan mulai masuk menerangi kamar ku tatkala ada seseorang yang membukakan gorden jendela kamar ku. _Uh_, menggangu tidur ku saja. Aku menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut itu. "Sakura, ini sudah pagi. Jangan tidur terus." ucap _kaasan_ ku mencoba membangunkan ku.

"Lima menit lagi." ucap ku dengan suara parau.

"Alah kau suka berbohong. Ngobrolnya lima menit lagi. Tapi nyatanya, malah sejam. Cepat bangun dan bersihkan badan mu. _Baasan_ ingin di tengok oleh mu." ucap _kaasan_ mulai bawel.

Aku langsung menyibak selimut ku dan aku langsung duduk di sisi ranjang ku. "_Baasan_ masih di rumah sakit?" tanya ku.

"Iya. Cepat kamu bersihkan diri mu setelah membereskan ranjang mu tentunya." ucap _kaasan_ yang setelah itu langsung pergi keluar dari kamar ku.

Aku dengan ogah-ogahan merapihkan ranjang ku dan bergegas membersihkan badan ku. Tidak lama aku membersihkan badan ku, aku sudah mengenakan pakaian. Dan aku langsung mengambil tas ku dan aku langsung keluar dari kamar ku.

_Kaasan_ menyuruh ku untuk sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, aku langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit dimana _baasan_ ku di rawat dengan menggunakan bis umum. _Baasan_ ku itu sudah tua sekali dan dia jadi sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Dan dia selalu ingin di tengok dan di temani oleh cucu tersayangnya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai ke rumah sakit. Aku sekarang sudah berada di ruangan _baasan_ ku dan duduk di sampingnya. Kalian tau, _baasan_ ku sedari tadi memasang wajah bahagia terus. Segitu bahagiakah _baasan_ melihat cucu mu ini berada di sisi mu?

"Sakura, _baasan_ sangat bahagia sekali melihat mu disini." ucapnya senang.

'Dan aku bosan menunggu seorang nenek-nenek disini sendirian.' batin ku.

"Ya syukurlah kalau _baasan_ bahagia." ucap ku.

"Kau tau, _baasan_ tadi bertemu dengan sesama pasien yang umurnya mungkin seumuran dengan mu." ucap _baasan._

Aku menganggukan kepala ku merespon ucapan _baasan_. "Dia sangat baik sekali. Kasihan, masih muda sudah sakit-sakitan." Ucap _baasan_ ku.

"Emang dia sakit apa?" tanya ku mulai penasaran.

"_Baasan_ pun gak tau. Dia hanya bilang bahwa dia di rumah sakit ini sudah lama." Ucap _baasan_ ku yang sukses membuat ku sebal kepadanya.

"Ah _baasan_, kau nyebelin. Sakura mau ke kantin rumah sakit dulu ah." Ucap ku langsung keluar dari kamar rawat _baasan_ ku.

"Kau akan kesini lagi kan?" tanya _baasan_ ku.

"Iya. Sakura akan kesini lagi. Nih, tas Sakura simpan disini sebagai jaminan" ucap ku sembari menaruh tas ku di dekat ranjang baasan.

_Baasan_ ku langsung tersenyum melihat ku. Aku langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit ini. Aku sudah sering menuju rumah sakit ini, karena setiap _baasan_ masuk rumah sakit, pasti rumah sakit ini lagi yang menjadi tempatnya di rawat. Rumah sakit yang bernama 'Uchiha' ini sangatlah megah sekali. Hebat kan _baasan_ ku sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit ini.

Setelah membeli makanan dan minuman yang aku inginkan di kantin rumah sakit ini, aku berjalan kembali menuju ruang rawat _baasan_ ku. Ketika aku berjalan dengan santainya, aku melihat di bangku taman rumah sakit ini terlihat seorang pemuda dengan memakai baju pasien sedang duduk disana. Dia hanya diam saja. melamun mungkin.

Entah kenapa aku malah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dia seorang pemuda yang wajahnya sangat datar sekali. Parasnya yang lumayan dan rambut yang jabrig berwarna biru donker. Aku langsung duduk di sisinya dan berdehem menyadarkan dirinya. "_Ano_... tidak apa-apa _kan_ aku duduk disini?" tanya ku.

Pemuda itu langsung memalingkan wajah nya kepada ku. Aku pun langsung tersenyum kepadanya dan mulai memakan makanan ku. "Tidak apa kok." Ucapnya datar.

**Sakura vo'p end**

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang berjemur." Ucap pemuda itu.

Sakura melihat jam tangan nya yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. "Ini _kan_ sudah siang." Ucap ku bingung.

"Iya aku tau. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu disini saja."

Hening terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Yang terdengar hanya suara-suara di sekitar mereka dan Sakura _pun_ menikmati makanan dan minuman nya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura lama. Sakura menyadari pemuda itu menatapnya, dia langsung menatap pemuda itu balik dengan makanan masih berada di mulutnya. Sakura langsung menelan cepat makanan itu "Kau mau?" tawar Sakura sembari menyodorkan makanan nya ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tau, aku ini pasien di rumah sakit ini. Jadi, aku dilarang makan yang begituan." Tolak pemuda itu.

"Oh ya ampun, aku lupa. Maafkan aku." ucap Sakura meminta maaf.

"Ah tidak apa." Ucap Pemuda itu sembari terkekeh.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu kepada pemuda itu. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu _baasan_ ku."

"Oh begitu ya. Nama ku Sasuke." ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan nya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sakura.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. salam kenal ya Sasuke." ucap Sakura sembari menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja seorang suster datang menghampiri mereka. "Sasuke-_sama_, rupanya anda disini. Sekarang waktunya anda untuk kembali ke ruangan anda." Ucap suster itu.

Sakura menatap bingung suster itu. _Kenapa suster ini memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel sama? Biasanya juga suka dengan san?_ "Hn. Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke sembari berdiri dan dibantu oleh suster itu.

Sasuke langsung melihat Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi keruangan ku. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

"Ah ya silahkan. Aku juga berharap seperti itu." ucap Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Sakura dibantu oleh suster itu. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke sedikit bingung dan kasihan. "Kenapa dia dituntun seperti itu? padahal kan secara fisik dia sehat-sehat saja _tuh_." Ucap Sakura.

"Tau _dah_." Ucap Sakura sembari melanjutkan makan nya.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura mengunjungi nenek nya di rumah sakit Uchiha. Neneknya belum di izinkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sakura sering di suruh menemani nenek nya dan mau tak mau Sakura harus nurut. Dan Sakura juga jadi sering bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan malah mereka berdua sudah akrab.

Sekarang ini Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke di bangku taman rumah sakit dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Kau tau sasuke, itu sangat memalukan sekali. Jatuh di antara kerumunan banyak orang." ucap Sakura yang di sambut dengan kekehan Sasuke.

"Makanya jangan banyak tingkah." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya cengengesan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan _gadget_ nya dari saku baju pasien nya dan mulai memainkan _gadget_nya. "Sakura, kau tau ice cream yang sedang _ngetren_ di internet?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah? yang mana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menunjukan _gadget_nya kepada sakura. Sakura melihat sebuah ice cream yang sangat tidak asing dimatanya. "Oh itu ice cream di jual di dekat kampus ku." ucap Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit malu-malu.

"Enak. Emang ada apa dengan ice cream itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm.. bisakah kau membelikannya untuk ku?" tanya sasuke malu-malu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Sakura wajahnya semakin bersemu dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura. Sasuke sudah siap untuk di tertawakan oleh Sakura. Namun, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan tawaan dari mulut Sakura melainkan pertanyaan "Kau kan sedang sakit?! kenapa ingin ice cream seperti itu?" tanya sakura khawatir.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah merasakan ice cream." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke khawatir dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Sasuke menatap Sakura sedikit memohon. "Kau tau, aku sangat sangat jarang sekali memakan sesuatu yang manis-manis. Tapi, kali ini aku sedang ingin sekali ice cream itu. Kumohon." Ucap sasuke memohon kepada Sakura agar membelikan apa yang dia inginkan.

Sakura langsung menghela nafas setelah memikirkan keinginan Sasuke yang agak aneh itu. _Orang sakit ini ingin ice cream? Yang benar saja!_ "Aku takut suster mu itu akan marah pada ku." ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah, jangan bilang itu untuk ku."

"Tapi kau akan memakan nya dimana? Disini?"

"Dikamar ku _lah_."

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan membelikan nya untuk mu. Kau tunggu saja di kamar mu. Dimana kamar mu?" tanya Sakura.

Selama Sakura sering menjenguk _baasan_ nya dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia belum pernah berkunjung ke ruang inap Sasuke. Sasuke memberitahukan kamarnya dimana kepada Sakura. Sakura dengan segera membelikan ice cream yang Sasuke inginkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura telah membelikan ice cream itu dan berjalan dengan sedikit gugup menuju ruang rawat Sasuke. 'Aduh kalau suster atau dokter bertanya ini ice cream untuk apa aku harus jawab apa ya?' batin Sakura takut.

Saat Sakura akan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja seorang suster menegur Sakura. "Ah Sakura-_san_, anda ingin menengok Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya suster itu.

"Eh, a-apa. I-iyaa hehe..." ucap Sakura cengengesan.

Suster itu menatap Sakura bingung dan aneh. Suster itu menatap keresek yang dibawa Sakura. "Oh iya Sakura-_san_, itu ice cream untuk siapa?" tanya suster itu sedikit curiga.

Sakura langsung keringat dingin begitu ditanya seperti itu oleh suster itu. "Ah i-itu... untuk saya lah." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Ingat ya, jangan kasihkan kepada Sasuke-_sama_. Sasuke-_sama_ tidak boleh memakan makanan yang sembarangan." Ucap suster itu.

'_Kami-sama_, aku harus bagaimana ini? justru ini ice cream pesanan Sasuke.' batin Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku. Suster itu pamit kepada Sakura dan Sakura langsung masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sembari memainkan _gadget_nya. "Ini pesanan kamu." Ucap Sakura sembari memberikan ice cream itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil ice cream itu dan menatap ice cream itu dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya. "Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan ice cream ini." ucap Sasuke yang langsung memakan ice cream itu.

"Oh Sasuke, aku harus menanggung dosa karena berbohong kepada suster tadi." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Oh ya Sasuke, sebenarnya kau itu sakit apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatan memakan ice cream nya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Sakura dia menatap Sasuke polos. "Aku hanya demam biasa." ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan ice cream nya kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung menerima ice cream itu dan menatap Sasuke aneh. "Demam? Tapi kenapa kamu harus dirawat di rumah sakit begitu lama?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Kau tau, orang tua ku itu jarang sekali menjenguk kepada ku. Mereka itu orang sibuk." Ucap Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura tadi itu.

"Hah? _kok_ begitu _sih_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Ya karena mereka sibuk. Semenjak aku lulus dari _senior high school_, aku jadi sering dirawat di rumah sakit ini." ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi sudah lama sekali _dong_ kamu dirawat di sini?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ya seperti itu _lah_. Dan, aku _pun_ hanya punya sedikit teman yang peduli terhadap ku. Diantaranya kamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya merespon ucapan Sasuke. Sakura melihat kesebuah papan data pasien di ruangan sana dan disana tertera nama Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya saat membaca papan data pasien itu.

"Hm? Itu nama ku." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Jadi kamu itu dari keluarga Uchiha? Pantas saja para suster disini memanggil mu dengan embel-embel _sama_." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. "Oh sekarang aku mengerti kenapa orang tua mu itu jarang menjenguk mu. Keluarga Uchiha itu pasti sibuk-sibuk orang tuanya. Aku merasa kasihan pada mu." ucap Sakura sembari menatap kasihan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Tapi tenang, aku ada disini untuk menemani mu dari rasa kesepian. Hehe..." ucap Sakura dengan polosnya.

Entah kenapa hati Sasuke menjadi tenang begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan itu. "Kau makan saja itu ice cream." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kamu cuma makan beberapa gigit saja?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan rasanya. Lagian, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan yang manis-manis." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura langsung menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu dan langsung memakan ice cream itu dengan perasaan sebal. "Jadi, sia-sia dong aku beli ice cream ini." ucap Sakura sebal.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Sakura yang langsung memakan ice cream di bekas gigitan nya. Sasuke wajahnya sedikit bersemu dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Sakura. 'Ci-ciuman tak langsung.' batin Sasuke.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya Sasuke." ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang seumuran dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru saja menceritakan tentang Sakura kepada sahabat nya itu hanya memasang wajah sedikit malu setelah mendengar kesimpulan dari sahabatnya itu. "A-aku tidak tau apakah aku memang menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu.

Naruto nama sahabat Sasuke itu tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis. Namun begitu Naruto mengingat tentang Sasuke tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi tersenyum sendu dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di ranjang nya. "Aku yakin _kok_, gadis yang bernama Sakura-Sakura itu pasti menyukaimu juga." ucap Naruto mencoba memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke.

"Memangnya dia bakalan menyukai ku yang berpenyakitan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah nya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedih.

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke sedih dan dia langsung menepis perasaan itu mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesedihan nya. "Kalau dia benar-benar menyukai mu, dia pasti bisa menerima mu apa adanya. Ayolah, nanti kalau kamu ketemu dengan Sakura, nyatakan perasaan mu itu sebelum Sakura direbut oleh orang lain." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. Namun Sasuke langsung mengangguk mengerti merespon ucapan Naruto.

.

"Gaara temani aku menjenguk teman ku di rumah sakit yuk sekalian kamu juga jenguk _baasan_ ku." ucap Sakura.

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara oleh Sakura menatap Sakura bingung. "Teman mu yang di rumah sakit? Siapa? Sasuke-Sasuke _kah_ yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tebak Gaara.

"Iya." ucap Sakura semangat.

"Malas _ah_." Tolak Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Ayolah Gaara. Aku ingin sekali memperkenalkan mu padanya." ucap Sakura sembari memohon-mohon pada Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sakura sulit diartikan dan dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Sakura dengan perasaan kesal dan cemburu. Cemburu? Ya Gaara cemburu kepada seseorang yang bernama Sasuke yang sering Sakura ceritakan kepada dirinya. "Kau tau, kau itu sebenarnya menyukai orang yang bernama Sasuke-Sasuke itu." ucap Gaara dengan datarnya.

Ucapan Gaara sukses membuat wajah Sakura bersemu dan salah tingkah. "Da-da-darimana kamu menyimpulkan perasaan ku kepada dirinya seperti itu? A-ah _so_ tau." ucap Sakura sembari memukul-mukul lengan atasnya Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sakura itu. "Ayolah Gaara, kamu nanti setelah kuliah, ikut aku ya ke rumah sakit?" mohon Sakura kepada Gaara.

Gaara melihat tatapan Sakura hatinya langsung luluh dan menghela nafas. "_Ah_ percuma aku menolak keinginan mu, ujung-ujung nya aku yang mengalah." Ucap Gaara.

"Yee... gitu _dong_." ucap Sakura senang.

.

Sakura dan Gaara sekarang sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Uchiha dan mereka sedang berada di ruang rawat _baasan_ nya Sakura. "Ah senang sekali Gaara menjenguk _baasan_." Ucap_ baasan_nya Sakura bahagia.

Gaara hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan _baasan_ nya Sakura. "Kalian besok ke sini lagi ya bantu _baasan_ pulang ke rumah dan bawa barang-barang _baasan_ yang ada disini." ucap _baasan_ nya Sakura.

"Besok_ baasan_ pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya."

Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Sakura izin kepada _baasan_ nya untuk pergi ke ruang rawat Sasuke. Gaara mengikuti Sakura di samping nya. Sakura sedari tadi hanya diam saja setelah mendengar ucapan _baasan_ nya bahwa _baasan_ nya besok akan pulang ke rumah nya. Saat memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke sedang tiduran di ranjang nya sembari memainkan _gadget_nya. "Hay Sasuke aku datang bersama temanku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke langsung melihat Gaara dan tersenyum tipis. Gaara sedikit membungkukan badan nya kepada Sasuke. "Nama ku Rei Gaara. Salam kenal." ucap Gaara memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya merespon ucapan Gaara. "Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal juga." ucap Sasuke.

"Emm Sasuke, besok _baasan_ ku akan pulang ke rumah." Ucap Sakura sembari menundukan wajah nya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti _baasan_ mu sudah sehat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke. Gaara yang melihat Sakura hanya diam menunduk langsung mendekati Sakura dan mengusap rambut Sakura. "Kau takut tidak bertemu Sasuke lagi ya? itu konyol. Kau kan bisa menengoknya setiap hari walau _baasan_ mu sudah pulang." Ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi datar walau sebenarnya dia sedikit sakit.

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan dia langsung menatap Gaara. "Be-benar juga ya. Ahaha..." ucap Sakura yang langsung tertawa.

"Aku berharap kau terus menengok ya." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku janji, aku akan menjenguk mu kalau aku ada waktu." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Oh ya, tadi ada teman ku datang ke sini." ucap Sasuke.

"Wah, terus?"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengobrol seputar teman Sasuke yang tadi datang menjenguk Sasuke. Gaara yang melihat mereka berdua entah kenapa hatinya sakit dan panas. 'Sakura, aku tau kau itu menyukainya.' Batin Gaara.

Gaara yang merasakan hatinya sakit dan panas dia langsung izin sebentar untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli sesuatu. Sakura langsung nitip makanan yang dia inginkan kepada Gaara. Dan sekarang di ruangan itu hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Hening terjadi begitu agak lama diantara mereka. 'Apa ini saatnya ya aku menyatakan perasaan ku kepada Sakura?' batin Sasuke.

"Emm... Sakura." ucap Sasuke sedikit keras.

Sakura yang sedang menatap luar jendela langsung terkejut dan menatap Sasuke sedikit takut. "I-iya Sasuke?" ucap Sakura.

"Eu... i-itu... s-sebenarnya semenjak kau sering menjenguk ku aku merasa senang..." ucap Sasuke.

Entah kenapa saat Sasuke mengucapkan itu, hati Sakura begitu senang. Dan juga tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendadak gugup dan malu untuk menatap Sasuke. 'Suasana apaan ini.' batin Sakura.

"T-terus?" ucap Sakura.

"Dan semenjak itu juga a-aku... aku... menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menundukan kepalanya tidak sanggup untuk menatap Sakura.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Hati Sakura makin senang begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Sakura entah kenapa langsung tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong?" tanya Sakura memastikan ucapan Sasuke itu benar.

"T-tentu saja aku tidak bohong." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke. Aku selalu nyaman ketika kita bersama." ucap Sakura yang akhirnya jujur juga dengan perasaan nya.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura langsung tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Sakura mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru. Mau _kah_ kamu menjadi kekasihku?" tembak Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku mau." Ucap Sakura sembari memasang wajah bahagia.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura menerima cintanya. Sasuke senang bukan main. Dia langsung bangkit dari ranjang nya dan langsung memeluk Sakura penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sakura pun langsung memeluk balik Sasuke. "Aku senang sekali, Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga, Sasuke." ucap Sakura.

Tidak mereka sadari, Gaara sedari tadi sudah berada di balik pintu ruangan itu dengan membawa sekeresek yang berisi makanan. Gaara sudah ada disana saat Sasuke menembak Sakura. Hati Gaara begitu sakit dan remuk begitu tau sang pujaan hati menerima cinta Sasuke.

.

.

Walaupun _baasan_ nya Sakura telah pulang ke rumahnya, Sakura masih sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit Uchiha itu untuk menjenguk sang kekasih yaitu Sasuke. Sakura masih tidak tau sebenarnya Sasuke itu sakit apa. Tapi, Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan itu selama Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja dimatanya.

Dimalam hari ini, Sasuke sedang tiduran di ranjang nya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja dada Sasuke terasa sakit. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan sembari memegang erat bajunya dibagian dadanya. 'K-kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini!' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan sempoyong mencoba untuk memencet tombol yang memanggil perawat ke kamarnya. Namun karena tombol itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke, Sasuke langsung ambruk di tempat dan pingsan.

Suster yang biasa merawat Sasuke, sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke sembari membawa makan malam Sasuke. Saat membuka pintu kamar rawat Sasuke, betapa terkejutnya suster itu melihat Sasuke pingsan di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Dia langsung menyimpan nampan yang diatasnya ada makan malam untuk Sasuke di meja yang ada disana dan langsung menggotong Sasuke ke ranjang nya dan dengan cepat meminta pertolongan.

Dokter sudah memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaannya _sensei_? Fugaku-_sama_ dan Mikoto-_sama_ tidak bisa kesini katanya." Ucap suster yang sudah di percayai oleh orang tua Sasuke untuk merawat Sasuke.

"Keadaan nya semakin buruk. Penyakit jantung nya semakin parah. Untuk sementara, dia harus memakai kursi roda agar tidak terlalu capek" Ucap dokter itu.

"Kasihan sekali Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap suster itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di ranjang nya dengan perasaan sedih.

.

.

"Aku dengar dari suster mu itu, kau harus mengenakan kursi roda ya kalau ingin jalan-jalan." Ucap Sakura.

Sekarang ini Sakura sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sasuke. Mereka sedang berkeliling rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. "Katanya waktu kemarin malam penyakit mu kambuh ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura memberhentikan jalan nya disebuah taman dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sakura langsung duduk di bangku taman itu dan Sasuke dia duduk di depan Sakura dengan kursi rodanya. "Begitulah." Ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Sasuke, kau sakit apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kepada kekasih mu ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sulit diartikan namun dia cepat-cepat tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Kau mencintaku dan bisa menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan ku kan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tentu saja." ucap Sakura.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan tau aku ini kenapa. Kali ini, aku tidak akan memberitahukan nya pada mu." ucap Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya kepada tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin kau tau sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura melihat senyuman Sasuke itu entah kenapa dia tidak senang melihatnya. Itu senyuman palsu! Sakura langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Sasuke. "Ngambek _nih_ ngambek." Ucap Sasuke sembari mencubit pipi Sakura.

"_Ih_, Sakit tau." ucap Sakura sembari menatap sebal Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sakura yang jarang melihat Sasuke tertawa entah kenapa Sakura juga ikut tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja dada Sasuke terasa sakit kembali sehingga Sasuke langsung menggerang kesakitan dan memegang erat dadanya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke langsung kaget. "Siapa saja, tolong Sasuke." teriak Sakura sembari mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

Untungnya tidak lama kemudian dua orang perawat langsung menghampiri mereka dan dengan segara memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di ruang rawat nya tidur dengan tenang tentunya setelah di beri obat penenang oleh perawat tadi. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menangis mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

Sedari tadi Sakura terus saja menggenggam tangan Sasuke seolah-olah tidak mau melepaskan nya. Suster yang biasa menjaga dan merawat Sasuke hanya diam di samping Sakura. "Suster, sebenarnya Sasuke itu mengidap penyakit apa?" tanya Sakura kepada suster yang selalu setia menjaga dan merawat Sasuke itu.

Suster itu diam dan dia bingung harus menjawab apa karena Sasuke pernah berpesan kepadanya bila Sakura menanyakan tentang penyakit nya jangan di jawab. "Sakura-_san_, Sasuke-_sama_ tidak pengizinkan saya untuk memberitahukan nya kepada anda." Ucap suster itu.

Sakura sudah menebak bahwa suster itu pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. "Apakah Sasuke mengidap penyakit jantung atau paru-paru?" tanya Sakura.

Suster itu terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura itu. Suster itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Maaf Sakura-_san_, saya tidak bisa memberitahukan nya." ucap suster itu merasa bersalah kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sakura langsung menangis kembali. Kali ini dia bukan menangis khawatir melainkan sebal karena Sasuke tidak mempercayainya untuk memberitahukan penyakit yang mengidap dirinya. "Kau menyebalkan Sasuke. Kau masih tidak percaya kan kepada ku? kau takut kan aku akan menjauhi mu kalau aku tau penyakit mu? bodoh sekali." Ucap Sakura sembari memukul-mukul pelan lengan atas Sasuke.

Suster yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan Sakura tak kuasa menahan rasa kasihan dan sedih. Dia langsung menangis dan permisi untuk keluar dari ruang rawat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeee selamat tahun baru 2015 *tiupterompet  
>Dan ini adalah karya pertama saya di tahun 2015 hoho #plak<p>

Sebenarnya ini cerita dibuat mau one shot. Tapi, kepanjangan jadi di bagi dua saja._.  
>Terus, maafkan aku kalau ceritanya gaje sekali<br>aku tidak tau tentang rumah sakit dan penyakit-penyakit, apalagi penyakit jantung.  
>Disini saya buat Sasuke itu sakit jantung dan kalian bayangkan sendiri saja sasuke itu sakit jantung nya paaraah banget. gitu aja ya? hahaXD #plak<br>Terus disini semua karakter pada OOC, maafkan aku #ojigi

Oh ya, terimakasih ya yang sudah mau baca cerita gaje ku ini. Kalau bisa mah, review dong cerita ku ini dan kasih saran, komentar dan kritik. Gak apa-apa mau di flame juga asal jadi masukan nyehehe:3

Ah pokoknya saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak.

di lanjut atau udah aja? tapi da mending di lanjut da udah beres, tinggal di edit yang bagian keduanya mah terus tamat deh:( #plak

Bisa minta review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamanya**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Pairings : Sasuke U & Sakura H**

**Warning : AU, OOC, KEMUNGKINAN ADA TYPO(s), DLL.**

.

.

Kondisi Sasuke semakin parah. Bahkan badannya pun semakin kurus dan melemah. Dan Sakura tidak henti-hentinya selalu bertanya dan ingin tau tentang penyakit yang mengidap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke selalu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berjalan menuju ruang rawat Sasuke. Drrt Drrt terdengar suara getaran _handphone_ Sakura. Sakura melihat _handphone_ nya dan terdapat satu _email_ dari Gaara. _'Kau dimana?'_

_'Aku sedang di rumah sakit Uchiha.'_

_'Aku kesana ya?'_

_'Ya silahkan saja'_

Setelah itu Sakura langsung menyimpan _handphone_ nya di saku celananya dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju ruang rawat Sasuke. Sakura tidak melihat siapa pun di ruang rawat Sasuke. 'Mungkin Sasuke sedang berada di taman.' Batin Sakura.

Lalu Sakura berjalan menuju taman. Sakura melihat suster yang biasa menjaga dan merawat Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan seorang dokter di koridor rumah sakit. Tampak mereka sedang bicara serius. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah mereka. "Kondisi Sasuke-_sama_ semakin parah, ini harus di tindak lebih lanjut." Ucap dokter itu.

"Saya tidak bisa apa-apa. Saya hanya diamanati oleh Fugaku-_sama_ dan Mikoto-_sama_ untuk menjaganya saja. Sangat sulit untuk menghubungi mereka berdua."

"Penyakit jantung nya semakin parah. Penyakit ini bisa merenggut nyawa nya."

Deg tiba-tiba saja hati Sakura sakit begitu mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh. 'S-sasuke mengidap penyakit jantung yang bisa merenggut nyawa nya?' batin Sakura tidak percaya.

Sakura langsung dengan cepat mencari keberadaan Sasuke. "Saya tau itu. Saya akan berusaha menghubungi Fugaku-_sama_ dan Mikoto-_sama_." Ucap suster itu.

Sakura mencari-mencari keberadaan Sasuke di taman rumah sakit itu namun Sakura tidak menemukannya. Sakura terus mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan dia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi rodanya di dekat jendela besar depan rumah sakit lantai dua yang menghadap jalan raya. Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Sakura. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya sembari menangis. "Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura sekarang sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Sakura langsung menangis kembali dan Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura. "Kau jahat! Kau menyebalkan! Aku kecewa kepada mu" ucap Sakura langsung menjatuhkan diri di depan Sasuke dan dia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya.

Sakura langsung memukul-mukul lemah kaki Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada ku bahwa kau mempunyai penyakit yang membahayakan nyawa mu itu, kenapa? kau tidak percaya pada ku? aku ini kekasih mu, Sasuke. Aku berhak tau." ucap Sakura sambil menangis dan menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke langsung merasakan nyeri di hatinya begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sudah tau dia mempunyai penyakit yang bisa merenggut nyawanya. Sasuke langsung tersenyum getir dan mengusap rambut Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Bukan nya aku tidak mempercayai mu hanya saja aku takut." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. "Takut kenapa? takut aku akan menjauhi mu? atau karena kamu tidak mau aku mengkhawatirkan mu? kamu bodoh sekali, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura yang masih memukul-mukul lemah kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mulai nyeri karena pukulan Sakura itu langsung memegang tangan Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku memang bodoh Sakura. Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan nya, maafkan aku." sesal Sasuke.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya kepada Sasuke. "Kenapa aku harus tau tentang penyakit mu itu dari mulut orang lain? Kenapa tidak dari mulut mu Sasuke?! kenapa?! aku kecewa sama kamu." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura langsung menghentakan tangan Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana. "Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

Namun Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke dan tetap berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu sembari menangis. Sakura menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disana. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan perasaan sedih. "Aku memang bukan lelaki yang baik, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sedih.

Sakura sekarang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju halte bis yang berada di sebrang rumah sakit itu. Sakura terus saja menangis dan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menyebrangi jalan. Sasuke masih di tempat dan dia melihat Sakura sedang menyebrangi jalan. Sasuke melihat ke sisi kirinya Sakura dan betapa terkejut nya dia begitu melihat sebuah truk berjalan dengan ngebutnya kearah Sakura dan Sakura tidak menyadari itu.

Sasuke sangat panik dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Sasuke berniat untuk berdiri dan mengejar Sakura namun tiba-tiba dadanya merasa nyeri dan Sasuke langsung duduk kembali dan menatap Sakura panik. "A-aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke.

Gaara yang sudah turun dari bis dan hendak menyebrangi jalan menuju rumah sakit Uchiha, terkejut begitu melihat di sebelah kanan nya ada sebuah truk berjalan dengan ngebutnya dan di depan nya ada Sakura yang berjalan sembari menangis. "Sakura, awas!" teriak Gaara sembari berlari kearah Sakura.

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya. Dia melihat Gaara yang sedang berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya dan menyeretnya ke samping dengan cepat sehingga mereka berdua terguling ke sisi jalan. Truk itu berjalan dengan lancarnya tanpa menabrak mereka berdua. Sakura terkejut bukan main begitu sadar bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan ditabrak oleh truk. Untung nya ada Gaara menyelamatkan dirinya. "Kau itu kenapa _sih_? kalau nyebrang jalan itu jangan melamun!" ucap Gaara khawatir kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung memasang wajah takut dan tiba-tiba saja dia menangis dan berteriak "Huaaa... Gaara aku takut!" teriak Sakura sembari memeluk Gaara.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengerubuni Sakura dan Gaara untuk melihat kondisi mereka berdua. Gaara langsung memeluk Sakura balik dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari badannya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu dari atas rumah sakit langsung tersenyum lega begitu melihat Gaara menyelamatkan Sakura tepat waktu. 'Mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya.' Batin Sasuke.

.

Sakura sekarang sedang di sebuah cafe. Gaara sengaja mengajak Sakura ke cafe sana dengan maksud untuk menenangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi menangis. Gaara terkejut bukan main begitu mendengar cerita Sakura bahwa Sasuke mengidap penyakit jantung yang bisa merenggut nyawanya itu. "Sasuke itu jahat! Aku kecewa sama dia." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti perasaan mu. Dan aku juga mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak mau memberitahukan nya pada mu." ucap Gaara.

Sakura hanya diam sembari menangis tidak merespon ucapan Gaara. Gaara merasa kasihan sekaligus sakit melihat Sakura menangis karena Sasuke. Gaara membiarkan Sakura menangis dan mencurahkan keluh kesahnya kepada Gaara dan menahan rasa sakit hati nya karena Sakura sang pujaan hati begitu mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian Sakura mengetahui penyakit yang mengidap Sasuke, Sakura belum memberikan kabar kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berkali-kali menelpon, mengirim pesan dan _email_ namun Sakura tidak menjawabnya. "Sasuke-_sama_, di makan makanan nya. Anda harus minum obat." Ucap suster yang sedari tadi menyuruh Sasuke makan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura-_san_ pasti akan kesini." Ucap suster meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Sakura marah pada ku setelah kejadian kemarin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_sama_, jangan buat saya khawatir. Saya pastikan Sakura-_san_ akan datang kesini." Ucap suster itu meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan makan kalau Sakura kesini." Ucap Sasuke keras kepala.

Suster itu menyerah dan memilih untuk menghubungi Sakura. Untung saja suster itu memiliki no _handphone_ Sakura sehingga ia mudah untuk menghubungi Sakura.

Sakura sekarang sedang berada di bus umum yang berjalan menuju rumah sakit Uchiha. Sakura langsung buru-buru pergi begitu mendapat telepon dari suster yang merawat dan menjaga Sasuke bahwa Sasuke tidak mau makan bila dia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. 'Sasuke, kau itu keras kepala sekali _sih_' batin Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu ruang rawat Sasuke. Sakura membuka pintu dan terlihat Sasuke sedang memainkan _gadget_nya. "Ya ampun Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu susah disuruh makan." Ucap Sakura sembari berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang dan mendekatinya lalu mengambil sepiring nasi yang berada di meja samping Sasuke. "Makan dulu _nih. _Kalau kamu tidak makan, nanti kondisi kamu makin melemah." Ucap Sakura sembari memberikan piring itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menerima piring itu melainkan menatap Sakura tidak percaya. "Sakura, kamu tidak marah kan pada ku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke lama dan dia langsung menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku marah. Tapi aku akan lebih marah bila kamu tidak mau makan." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. "Mau aku suapin, _heh_?" tawar Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan mulai menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke menghabiskan makannya tidak lama dan sekarang Sakura menyuruh Sasuke meminum obatnya. "Sakura, aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ssstt... sudah jangan minta maaf lagi." Ucap Sakura mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk tidak minta maaf lagi.

"Tapi, aku merasa bersalah."

"Aku sudah memaafkan kamu _kok_. Sasuke, cobalah lebih terbuka kepada ku." pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba lebih terbuka pada mu." ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Nah begitu _dong_." ucap Sakura senang.

"Kalau kau ingin tau kenapa aku bisa mempunyai penyakit yang bisa merenggut nyawa ku ini, aku akan menceritakan nya. Aku mulai merasakan sakit di dada ku ini saat aku kelas sepuluh dan itu terjadi ketika aku demam tinggi dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan ku." ucap Sasuke memulai cerita.

Sakura mulai diam dan fokus mendengar cerita Sasuke. "Ku kira saat aku sakit orang tua ku akan memperhatikan ku. Ternyata, mereka tidak sama sekali peduli. Demam ku makin tinggi dan aku pingsan di rumah dan dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh pelayan di rumah. Ternyata aku tipes dan anehnya kenapa sakit ku itu malah merambat ke jantung dan jadinya aku mengidap penyakit jantung ini." ucap Sasuke sembari memegang dadanya.

Sakura yang mendengar cerita Sasuke langsung mengepalkan tangan nya. "Orang tua ku tau aku mengidap penyakit ini pun kaget dan sesekali mereka datang ke rumah untuk melihat keadaan ku. Aku senang melihat mereka perhatian kepada ku. Tapi lama-kelamaan, mereka mulai sibuk lagi. Bahkan aniki ku _pun_ sibuk kuliah di luar negeri."

"Sampai disaat waktu itu, waktu setelah kelulusan sekolah. Aku sering kambuh dan pingsan di rumah sehingga orang tua ku menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumah sakit ini saja agar bisa terpantau oleh dokter dan suster. Padahal aku itu tidak butuh pantauan dari dokter dan suster, aku butuh pantauan dari mereka." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menangis.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menangis langsung merasa iba dan kasihan dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura juga ikut menangis. "Kau tau Sasuke, kalau aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mu, aku akan memukul mereka." Ucap Sakura sembari mengusap air matanya.

Sasuke langsung buru-buru mengusap air matanya juga lalu tertawa. "Haha... jangan seperti itu, Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja, mereka yang menyebabkan kamu seperti sekarang ini." ucap Sakura penuh kekesalan.

"Ini sudah takdir Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung terdiam dan dia menangis kembali. Sakura sangat tidak sanggup menahan rasa sedih nya setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura sehingga Sakura yang sedang lemah langsung tertarik dan Sasuke memeluknya. "Sudahlah jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat mu menangis. Apalagi kau menangis karena ku." ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk erat Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam dan memeluk Sasuke balik. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf Sakura. Aku akan selalu mencintai mu selamanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan nya seolah kau akan pergi, Sasuke. Iya aku tau, dan aku juga mencintai mu." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura dan dia memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura dia masih saja menangis.

.

.

Semakin hari penyakit Sasuke semakin parah dan dia harus segera di tindak lanjuti. Suster sudah beberapa kali menghubungi orang tua Sasuke namun tak kunjung di respon. Namun kali ini panggilan dari suster di respon oleh Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke. _"Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, saya menyetujuinya."_ Ucap Mikoto di sebrang telepon.

Suster itu langsung tersenyum bahagia akhirnya Mikoto merespon juga panggilan nya. "Baiklah Mikoto-_sama_, saya akan menyampaikan nya pada _sensei_." Ucap suster itu senang.

"Besok aku akan menjenguk Sasuke."

"Iya. Besok juga saya akan menghubungi anda."

Telepon pun berakhir. Suster itu langsung tersenyum lega dan cepat-cepat berlari menuju ruang dokter.

.

Sakura dan Gaara sekarang sedang buru-buru menuju rumah sakit. Sakura langsung di beri tahu oleh suster itu bahwa sekarang Sasuke akan di operasi. Gaara pun di beri tahu Sakura sehingga dia berinisiatif untuk ikut. 'Pengoperasian Sasuke tinggal 30 menit lagi. Dia mungkin masih di ruang rawatnya.' Batin Sakura.

Saat Sakura sampai di ruang rawat Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjang nya. Sakura dan Gaara mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melihat ke samping nya dan terlihat Sakura yang sedang menatapnya khawatir dan takut. "Sakura, ada apa dengan ekspresi mu itu?" ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Disaat kondisi mu semakin lemah, kenapa orang tua mu malah menyetujui untuk menindak lanjuti penyakit mu itu dengan operasi?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Sstt... jangan bertanya seperti itu Sakura." ucap Sasuke sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanan nya kedekat bibir Sakura.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang tua mu dan menyadarkan mereka, Sasuke" ucap Sakura geregetan dan mengepalkan tangan nya kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan menaruh kesal kepada kedua orang tua ku. Itu tidak ada guna nya." ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Bahkan disaat kau akan operasi, mereka tidak ada." ucap Sakura kesal.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mereka ada disini, tapi mereka sibuk."

"Bodoh, mereka bodoh." Ucap Sakura kesal.

Gaara yang melihat mereka berdua entah kenapa dia merasa sakit. Namun, kali ini bukan rasa sakit karena cemburu melainkan kasihan. Dia merasa kasihan kepada Sasuke yang kondisinya semakin tidak baik dan Sakura yang sedih melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

Mereka terus saja berbincang sampai tidak menyadari sudah ada beberapa perawat mulai berdatangan dan mendorong ranjang Sasuke menuju ruang operasi di ikuti Sakura dan Gaara dari belakang. Sebelum memasuki ruang operasi, Sasuke menyuruh para perawat itu untuk berhenti sebentar dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mendekat.

Sakura langsung mendekat dan Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dan berbisik "Apapun hasil operasi ku nanti, terima hasil nya."

Sakura langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan _cup_ Sasuke mencium kening Sakura penuh kasih sayang. "Aku akan selalu mencintai mu, Sakura." ucap Sasuke lemah.

Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa khawatir, takut dan sedih nya kepada Sasuke sehingga dia kembali menangis dan dia secara reflek mencium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba, namun dia langsung tersenyum lemah. "Aku disini selalu mendoakan mu, Sasuke."

"Terimakasih Sakura."

Sasuke melihat kebelakang Sakura dan terlihat Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat mereka berdua. "Gaara-_san_, tolong jaga Sakura untuk ku." ucap Sasuke lemah.

Gaara langsung menganggukkan kepalanya kaku kepada Sasuke. "Aku akan menjaganya untuk mu." ucap Gaara.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mengisyaratkan para perawat untuk memasuki ruang operasi. Sakura dan Gaara sekarang mereka sedang berada di kursi tunggu depan ruang operasi. Sakura sedari tadi tidak bisa diam. Dia begitu cemas kepada Sasuke. "Sakura, daripada kamu bolak-balik tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kau berdoa dan diam disini." ucap Gaara sembari menepuk-nepuk kursi di samping nya.

Sakura langsung menuruti ucapan Gaara dan segera duduk. "Gaara, aku takut operasi Sasuke gagal dan... dan... Sasuke..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia langsung menangis.

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung menyentil jidat Sakura. Sakura langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan menatap sebal Gaara. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh. Makanya, doakan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke mu itu." ucap Gaara.

Sakura langsung terdiam sembari mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi terus saja berjatuhan. Waktu sudah sejam operasi Sasuke di laksanakan dan belum ada yang keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Terlihat tiga orang dewasa berjalan mendekati ruang operasi dengan satu seorang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki. "Fuga-_kun_, kita telat. Sasuke sudah masuk ruang operasi." Ucap wanita itu.

Laki-laki yang berumur kepala empat itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Sedangkan laki-laki berumur kepala dua itu memasang wajah khawatir. "Semoga Sasuke tidak apa-apa."

Sakura dan Gaara yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi tunggu menatap mereka bingung. 'Apakah mereka keluarga Sasuke?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. "Maaf, apa kalian keluarga Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Kamu siapa ya?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura langsung mengepalkan tangan nya begitu erat dan menatap mereka kesal dan benci. "Kalian itu sebagai keluarganya punya hati enggak _sih_ melihat salah satu dari kalian sakit parah?" ucap Sakura penuh dengan rasa kekesalan dan kebencian.

Mereka bertiga terkejut atas ucapan Sakura yang baru saja mereka temui. "Bukannya memberikan sasuke perhatian malah sibuk sendiri. Sasuke itu, dia hanya ingin perhatian dari kalian semua. Dia tidak butuh harta yang hanya merenggut perhatian kalian. Sasuke hanya butuh kalian. Kalian kemana saja disaat Sasuke kesakitan dan pingsan melawan penyakitnya?!" ucap Sakura semakin kesal dan benci kepada mereka sampai-sampai sakura kembali menangis.

Mikoto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hatinya seperti di cambuk dengan kerasnya dan dia pun langsung ikut menangis. Sedangkan Fugaku, dia syok mendengar seseorang yang baru saja dia temua berucap seperti itu kepadanya. Sedangkan Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke dia hanya diam dan memasang wajah sulit diartikan.

"Setiap hari Sasuke berharap kehadiran kalian disisinya. Tapi nyatanya kalian tidak ada sisinya. Sasuke sangat menyayangi kalian dan dia selalu membela kalian tatkala aku bilang bahwa kalian itu jahat. Aku sangat benci kalian" ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

Sakura langsung pergi dari daerah sana dan berlari entah kemana. "Sakura, tunggu." Teriak Gaara.

Gaara berniat untuk mengejar Sakura tetapi keburu di cegat oleh Mikoto. "Biar _basan_ yang mengejarnya." Ucap Mikoto sembari mengusap air matanya.

Gaara langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Mikoto berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Sakura berlari menuju taman rumah sakit itu dan langsung duduk di bangku dimana Sakura dan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu mereka disana. Sakura langsung mengusap air matanya dengan tangan nya dan mengepalkan tangan nya kesal.

Mikoto sekarang sudah berada di samping Sakura dan langsung duduk di samping nya. Sakura terkejut melihat kehadiran Mikoto. "Ucapan mu itu, sungguh sangat mencambuk hati ku. Itu sangat sakit sekali." Ucap Mikoto.

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Mikoto. Sakura kira dia akan dimarahi karena tidak sopan menyentak orang tua Sasuke. "Aku memang bukan _kaasan_ yang baik untuk Sasuke. Aku membiarkan Sasuke yang lemah sendirian. Aku memang salah malah mementingkan pekerjaan." Ucap Mikoto menyesal.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Mikoto langsung mengepalkan tangan nya kesal dan benci "Sebelum Sasuke aku suruh untuk tinggal di rumah sakit, Sasuke terlihat sangat sehat-sehat saja. Tapi waktu aku diberi tau Sasuke mengalami sakit tipes dan malah menyerang jantung nya, aku ingin sekali menengok Sasuke. Namun, pekerjaan ku yang tak bisa kesana. Dan setelah lulus dari sekolahnya, aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit supaya dia terawasi."

"Aku memang bukan seorang _kaasan_ yang diinginkan untuk Sasuke." ucap Mikoto sembari menangis.

Sakura merasa kasihan juga melihat Mikoto yang begitu merasa bersalah atas sikapnya kepada Sasuke. Sakura langsung mengusap pundak Mikoto. "_Basan_, maafkan Sakura telah berkata kasar kepada _basan_. Sakura hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang Sasuke rasakan selama ini kepada keluarganya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kamu tak usah minta maaf. Justru _basan_ berterimakasih kepada mu karena telah menyadarkan _basan_." Ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Waktu begitu berlalu begitu cepat, operasi Sasuke sudah berakhir dan terlihat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Sakura, Gaara dan keluarga harus mengerubungi dokter. "_Sensei_, bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Operasinya lancar, Mikoto-_sama_. Namun, penyakit yang diderita Sasuke-_sama_ tidak bisa kami tangani lagi." Ucap dokter itu.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Sakura terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja dia menangis. Gaara yang berada di samping nya langsung merangkul Sakura dan mengusap bahu Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

Sasuke sekarang berada di kamar rawatnya kembali dan terbaring lemah di ranjang nya dengan oksigen yang berada di hidung nya. Orang tua Sasuke menyuruh Sasuke untuk pindah ke rumah sakit yang bisa menangani penyakit Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menolak dan ingin seperti ini saja. Sasuke sudah pasrah dengan semua penyakit yang berada di tubuhnya.

Sakura yang melihat kondisi Sasuke semakin melemah itu hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa kepada kami-sama untuk kebaikan Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke ditemani Gaara. Sasuke sedari tadi terus saja tersenyum lemah sehingga membuat Sakura bingung dan sedih melihatnya. "Kenapa hari ini kamu sering tersenyum, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bahagia, akhirnya keluarga ku mulai memperhatikan ku." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sedih mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Syukurlah kalau kamu bahagia, Sasuke. Mereka katanya akan kesini nanti jam 1 siang." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sangat menantikan me- argh" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggerang kesakitan di dadanya.

Sasuke langsung memegang dan meremas baju yang berada didadanya kuat-kuat menahan kesakitan. Sakura dan Gaara melihat Sasuke seperti itu langsung terkejut. "Sasuke! Gaara, tolong panggilkan dokter kesini." Teriak Sakura.

Gaara langsung berlari keluar dari kamar rawat itu untuk mencari dokter. Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa dan dia langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke erat-erat. "Sasuke, tahan sebentar. Dokter akan segera kesini." Ucap Sakura sembari menangis.

Sasuke merintih kesakitan dan dengan perlahan rintihan Sasuke melemah dan menatap Sakura. "Sakura, te-terimakasih kau telah me-mencintaiku sampai sekarang i-ini." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Sstt... sudah Sasuke jangan bicara apa-apa." Ucap Sakura sembari menangis.

Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura yang berlinang air mata itu dan tersenyum lemah. "A-aku s-sangat bahagia sekali bisa m-menjadi kekasih mu karena itu adalah hadiah terhebat dalam hidupku"

"Sasuke hiks... sudah kubilang jangan bicara." Ucap Sakura yang mulai sesegukan karena menangis.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Gaara dan dokter juga suster datang ke ruang rawat Sasuke dengan wajah panik. Gaara mendekat ke samping Sakura dan melihat Sasuke khawatir. Saat dokter dan suster akan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, Sasuke mengisyaratkan mereka untuk jangan dulu memeriksanya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Sakura, jangan menangis karena aku terus. A-aku tidak akan senang me-melihatnya. Sekali lagi, a-aku sa-saangat mencintai mu. Te-terimakasih sudah mencintai ku." ucap Sasuke lemah.

Lalu tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi yang bebas menarik tangan Gaara lalu dia menumpukan tangan Gaara ke tangan Sakura. "Ga-gaara, aku yakin k-kau pasti bisa m-menjaga S-sakura untuk ku. Cintai Sakura dan sayangi d-dia" ucap Sasuke pada Gaara.

Gaara yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke langsung mengangguk. "Aku akan menjaganya untuk mu, Sasuke." ucap Gaara sembari menatap Sasuke sulit diartikan.

"S-sasuke, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? kau tidak akan pergi kan?" tanya Sakura takut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan tersenyum lemah. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke melemah dan matanya pun langsung terpejam dengan perlahan. Sakura dan Gaara langsung terkejut melihat Sasuke. "H-hey Sasuke, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memejamkan mata mu? k-kau sedang tidurkan?" tanya Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang kurus itu.

Dokter yang melihat itu langsung dengan cepat memeriksa Sasuke. Dokter itu langsung terdiam dan dia langsung menundukan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepala. Suster yang melihat perilaku dokter itu langsung menangis. "_Sensei_, Sasuke kenapa? dia sedang tidurkan?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Sasuke-_sama_, dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi." Ucap dokter itu menatap Sakura sedih.

Sakura menatap dokter itu tidak percaya dan dia langsung menatap Sasuke dan menangis kembali. "SASUKEEEEE!" teriak Sakura sembari memeluk Sasuke yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Semua yang ada disana menatap sedih Sakura. Suster yang biasa menjaga dan merawat Sasuke pun masih saja menangis setelah melihat tuan nya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

.

.

.

**1 year ago end**

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu setelah meninggalnya Sasuke. Sakura yang sekarang sedang berada di makam keluarga Uchiha langsung mengusap air matanya yang jatuh begitu mengingat saat-saat Sasuke masih hidup. Sakura mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke" itu.

"Sudah setahun kau berbaring disini, Sasuke. Aku sangat merindukan mu." ucap Sakura.

Sakura mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh di makam Sasuke. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Sakura dan seseorang yang mendekat ke arah Sakura itu sudah berdiri di samping Sakura. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya melihat seseorang itu dan sedikit terkejut. "Gaara..." ucap Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti kesini." Tebak Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tau aku disini?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara ikutan jongkok di samping Sakura dan menaruh bunga di atas makam Sasuke lalu dia berdoa sejenak. "Sekarang ini setahunnya Sasuke meninggal dan aku punya _feeling_ kau akan datang ke sini." ucap Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum lemah mendengar ucapan Gaara dan dia menatap kembali makam Sasuke dan mengusap batu nisan itu kembali. "Sasuke, kamu tidur yang tenang ya disana." ucap Sakura.

Gaara menatap Sakura kasihan dan sedih melihatnya. "Sakura, aku ingin melaksanakan perintah Sasuke kepada ku." ucap Gaara.

Sakura menatap Gaara bingung. "_Hah_? perintah apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Untuk menjaga mu dan mencintai mu. Memang, sejak lama sekali sebelum kau mengenal Sasuke, aku sudah menyukai mu... _ah..._ bahkan mencintai mu." ucap Gaara mengungkapkan perasaan nya selama ini kepada Sakura.

Sakura terkejut begitu mendengar pengakuan Gaara kepada dirinya. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja bersemu. "Aku sangat mencintai mu, Sakura. Mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, Sakura maukah kamu menjadi istri ku?" lamar Gaara sembari memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut bukan main begitu dilamar oleh Gaara yang tiba-tiba. "Gaara, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dan mempercayaiku untuk menjadi istri mu nanti." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada Gaara.

"Jadi apa jawaban nya?"

"Iya, Gaara. Aku mau." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada Gaara.

Gaara senang bukan main begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura yang menerima lamaran Gaara. Gaara langsung tersenyum kepada Sakura dan menatap makam Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku akan menjaga nya dan mencintainya selamanya. Ini hanya bukan karena untuk mu saja melainkan aku memang membutuhkannya." Ucap Gaara senang.

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Tapi Gaara, aku tidak bisa langsung mencintai mu begitu saja." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu waktu dimana kau akan mencintaiku. Aku pasti akan membuat mu mencintaiku." Ucap Gaara dengan yakinnya.

"Semoga kau berhasil." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura dan Gaara langsung tertawa bersama entah menertawakan apa. Wuush~ angin pun berhembus kearah mereka sehingga membuat rambut mereka bergoyang. "Angin semakin besar, mungkin akan hujan." Ucap Sakura sembari menatap langit.

"Kita pulang?" ajak Gaara.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Ucap Sakura.

Gaara langsung berdiri sedangkan Sakura dia mengusap kembali batu nisan Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku pamit pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan, aku akan datang kembali." Pamit Sakura.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan makam Sasuke dengan bergandengan tangan besama Gaara. Sakura dan Gaara tampak mengobrol dan sesekali mereka tertawa dengan ditemani nuansa tenang suasana makam. Daun-daun pohon di makam itu berguguran kearah mereka oleh angin yang berhembus itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

Alhamdulillah beres juga:3  
>HUAAAA maafkan aku kalau ceritanya gaje sekali dan maafkan aku penyakit sasuke itu gaje sekali huahaha maafkan aku #sujudsujud<p>

Terus itu ada adegan Sasuke nyium kening Sakura dan Sakura nyium pipi Sasuke. Maksa banget ya?:"))  
>Maafkan habis saya pengen banget masukin adegan itu maafkan aku sungguh aku minta maaf #sujudsujudlagi<p>

Pokoknya, terimakasih buat yang sudah baca cerita gaje ku ini terutama buat yang ngereview terimakasih banyaak sekali buat kalian berdua:'))

Terus saya terima saran, kritik dan komentar dari kalian semua dengan lapang dada #alah 

Tunggu karya saya selanjutnya ya haha *kayaadayangnungguaja*

Balas review

suket alang alang : Makasih ya udah baca fanfic aku yang gaje ini:3 tapi maafkan aku ya Sasukenya harus matiT_T dan ada kok orang tua Sasuke di chapter ini. Gimana chapter 2 nya? #kaburcantik #plak  
>hanazono yuri : Makasih ya udah baca fanfic aku yang gaje ini :3 ini udah tamat:D<p> 


End file.
